Machine Gun Blues
by xAracnaex
Summary: Alex comes home after a long loop, getting what he needs from his best friend. SLASH


_Author's Note: Ok, so I wasn't going to put this one up, but seeing as Alex has left Impact, I think this needs to be posted. The whole idea for this came from a picture I found on tumblr, and I hope you'll like what you read. I love the Guns, and I'm going to miss them. Hopefully we'll see them together in another promotion sometime soon._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a dirty mind, the title comes from the Social Distortion song, if you're into them check out the video, it's amazing.

* * *

Alex dropped his bag by the front door of his apartment, happy to be home. After spending nearly a month on the road, being back in Detroit was a breath of fresh air.

He didn't know what he missed the most while he was on the road, his own bed, or his two bed warmers.

One of which was sitting on his couch, the other was bounding across the room at him.

Alex's breath came out in a huff as his beast of a dog crashed into his legs, knocking him back against the door.

"Damn Stoner, I missed you too buddy." He scratched the dog behind the ears, hearing his contented snorts.

Alex finally got loose from the dog and made his way into the living room, going to his knees in front of the couch and throwing his arms around his best friend.

Chris smiled, happy to have his Lexie home for a few days. "Hey man, how was the loop?"

Alex growled, burying his face in Chris' chest. "Sucked without you. Especially the whole UK part, I have no one to wreak havoc with, AJ won't do it anymore, and after what happened last time, Bobby won't let James hang out with me unless it's supervised."

Chris laughed. "Gee, could it be because you got his husband arrested? Or the fact that he was only wearing his cowboy hat when it happened?"

Alex glared up at Chris, "So not the point here man, point is I miss having you on the road, I miss being in the tag division, and I hate leaving you behind."

Chris leaned forward, pressing his lips to Alex's. "I'll be wrestling again soon enough man, don't worry about it."

"They busted up Ink Inc. by firing Jesse, British Invasion is no more, now all we have is Mexican America who haven't been seen since they dropped the belts, Crimson and Morgan, Joe and Magnus. It's crazy, we used to have the best tag division in the world and now we have three good damn teams-"

Chris cut Alex off with another kiss, knowing his boy could rant for hours about the things that were wrong with TNA right now and he had other plans for the evening.

After kissing for a little while, Alex pulled back, standing up and pulling Chris to his feet. "Bedroom." was all he said.

Chris smirked as Alex gently pulled him towards the bedroom. "I'm not gonna break you know."

"Shut up fuckface." Alex shot over his shoulder.

He reached behind Chris and swung the door shut to prevent Stoner from intruding on their fun.

"Strip for me Chris." Alex said, giving his best friend his full attention.

Chris yanked his shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor and then shoved his sweats off.

Alex groaned when he saw that Chris wasn't wearing anything underneath. "You're killing me man."

Chris just grinned, getting on the bed on his knees. As long as he wasn't on the floor, his knee could handle this for a little while and he planned on taking advantage of it.

"Get on your hands and knees, facing me." Alex ordered, not wanting all the pressure on Chris' knee and having an idea.

Chris slid up the bed a little, giving Alex some room and doing as he was told.

Alex crawled on the bed on his knees as well, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to land with Chris' on the floor.

With one hand he undid his belt and fly, the other tangling in Chris' thick hair, tilting his head back and staring into his beautiful eyes.

Alex shoved his jeans down over his hips, halfway down his thighs, Chris grinning as he saw that Alex wasn't wearing boxers either.

"Suck me off."

Chris leaned forward, his tongue lapping at the head of Alex's cock before he took it into his mouth.

Alex groaned, his head falling back in pleasure. "Ah fuck Chrissy, your mouth is so hot."

Chris grinned around his lover, gently sucking, wrapping his hand around what he couldn't swallow.

Alex's hips started moving, knowing that Chris wouldn't mind him fucking his mouth. He never did.

Chris knew Alex was getting close, and reached to fondle his balls, wanting to taste him. It had been too long.

"Oh fuck Chrissy, just like that." Alex growled, his cum filling Chris' mouth.

Chris swallowed everything before letting Alex slide from his mouth, shifting position and trailing kisses up Alex's gorgeous belly and chest.

When Chris reached his mouth, Alex kissed him hard, savoring the taste of himself on his lover's tongue.

They made out for a while, hands exploring hard bodies as they kissed.

Alex finally pulled back, needing to breath. "Lay down for me Chrissy." He said softly.

Chris kissed Alex again before moving around to lay against the pillows, sighing in relief as he stretched his knee out.

Alex worked out of his jeans, crawling up the bed and settling between Chris' spread thighs.

He kissed and nipped at Chris' hips and thighs, driving him crazy.

"Oh fuck Lex, please." Chris begged, reaching down and gripping Alex by the hair.

Alex smirked before taking Chris into his mouth with no warning.

Chris' hips bucked up, a cry torn from his throat. "Fuck, so good Lex. Missed this."

Alex did to Chris what he knew his lover liked. After being together for as long as they had, it wasn't hard to please one another.

As Alex licked and sucked, he reached into his bedside table, grabbing the bottle of lube. They used to keep it on the table but Stoner had gotten ahold of it at one point and that wasn't a pretty sight.

He popped the cap and slicked his fingers, teasing Chris' tight hole.

"I haven't seen you in more than three weeks, don't tease me you prick." Chris managed through clenched teeth.

Alex slid a finger in, listening to his baby gasp. When he felt Chris was ready, he added another finger, trying to prep him quickly.

Chris was moaning like a slut, his hips rolling as Alex fingered him. "Baby please." He begged.

Alex pulled back, moving up Chris' sexy body and kissing him as he pushed into him.

Chris legs wrapped around Alex's waist, thrusting his hips up, needing to feel all of Alex.

Alex soon picked up a steady pace, thrusting hard into his baby, his lips trailing over his neck, nipping harshly at the smooth skin.

Chris threw his head back, crying out as Alex's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him in time with his movements.

Alex groaned as Chris came hard, his lover's body tightening around him, coaxing his orgasm from him.

Chris kept bucking his hips as he felt the warm wetness fill his ass. He wrapped his arms around Alex's neck, drawing him close and kissing him softly.

Alex shifted to hold his weight on one arm, his free hand trailing over Chris' trembling body.

"You ok Chrissy?" he asked.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Missed you."

"I missed you too." Alex said, pressing kisses to Chris' jawline.

After a while, Alex finally made himself pull out and get up, going to the bathroom and cleaning himself up, coming back with a warm rag to clean Chris.

Chris sighed contentedly as Alex rubbed the cloth over his abs, then his wonderfully sore ass.

When Alex went back in the bathroom to toss the rag in the hamper, Chris made himself stand, pulling the covers down and crawling under them.

Alex smiled as he saw Chris all cuddled up in bed. He opened the bedroom door, Stoner bounding in and making a running leap for the bed.

Chris laughed at the look on Alex's face as his dog curled up in his spot.

"Down boy, Daddy's home." Chris said, gently shoving the dog towards the bottom of the bed.

Stoner huffed, getting up and walking in circles again before laying back down, his head resting on Chris' legs.

"What the hell?" Alex asked, getting into bed and yanking the covers up.

"He's my cuddle buddy when you're on the road. You know I can't sleep alone anymore." Chris admitted softly.

Alex smiled, pulling Chris tight against him, happy to have his baby's head settle on his chest. "Next time I leave, you're coming with me."

"What about the dog?"

"The neighbor can feed him like she used to when we were both on the road. Please say yes?"

Chris grinned, leaning up to kiss Alex. "Yeah, I'll go with you. Come on, let's get some sleep. It's late."

Alex glanced at the clock, seeing it was close to 3 am. "Damn, I guess it is. Night fuckface."

"G'night fucker, love you."

"Love you too Chris." Alex said, smiling and kissing Chris on the top of the head.

He knew he had to leave in a few days, but for now he was sated and happy for the first time since he'd left, curled up with his two favorite boys and the next time he had to go, Chris was going with him.


End file.
